A Little Bonding Goes a Long Way
by TVchick08
Summary: Title says it all. Nathen and Meva
1. Prologue

Title: A Little Bonding Goes a Long Way

Authors: Jay-Jay and Sydney

Rating: T

Summary: Title says it all.

Disclaimer: We own nothing. It's not ours and it isn't fair, but that's life.

Stephen was mad, very mad. He didn't understand why the hell they had to go on this stupid team bonding trip. They were team and they did good work, why the hell did they need to bond? It made no sense. He hated Kate, not that he hadn't hated her before, but now it was worse. He wanted to ring her neck. Stupid team bonding. She told him that it would be fun and that before he knew it the trip would be over and he would never have to bond with them again. Yeah right. God he hated Kate.

A cabin, they were staying in a cabin.

"Stephen there are only two bedrooms!" Natalie yelled.

"Well I'm not the one who made the arrangements." He growled back as he sat his bags down on the floor.

"Is this Kate's sick way of making us bond? I mean, sharing a cabin with you guys was one thing, but sharing bedrooms, you're crazy!"

"There had better be more beds somewhere!" Miles said as he stuck his head in one of the rooms

"What do you mean?"

"There's only one bed per room!" Eva was mad, just about as mad as Stephen; Natalie had passed them both a long time ago.

"WHAT!"

"We'll figure this out. Guys in one, women in other." Stephen thought it was a good idea anyways.

Eva and Nat look at each other and bust out laughing.

"Yeah right. Like I'm sharing a bed with you two. No way in hell." Miles looked like he was going to bust out laughing along with them in a minute.

"I call the couch." Frank says as he drops his stuff down on the floor and lays down.

"I don't think so pal!" Natalie sounded mad.

"This is insane!" Eva was too.

"I'm with her on that one." Miles didn't like this either, and he was all for sharing tiny spaces with lots of people.

Stephen just looks between them. "You agreed with her."

Miles looks at Eva and she looks at him. Both shake there heads and look away.

"I call this room!" Natalie throws her stuff inside and follows it, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it.

"MINE!" Eva did the same as Nat. Leaving Miles and Stephen standing in the hallway dumbfounded.

Frank just shakes his head. "Guess you two are sleeping in here with me."

Stephen started pounding on the door that Nat just slammed shut. "NAT! Open up!"

Miles does the same to Eva's closed door. "EVA! Please!"

Neither answers. Miles and Stephen just look at each other. They both walk over and throw their stuff on the floor and collapse into the lounge chairs.

"Hey roomies!" Frank is smiling, neither Stephen nor Miles know why.

God, he really hated Kate.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Little Bonding Goes a Long Way

Authors: Jay-Jay and Sydney

Rating: T

Summary: Title says it all.

Disclaimer: We own nothing. It's not ours and it isn't fair, but that's life.

Later that night Miles rolls over in his chair and looks at Stephen. "You asleep?"

"Nope." Stephen whispered back.

"He snores worse than my dad."

"He snores worse than MY dad."

Miles gets an idea and gets up. Grabbing his pillow he heads for Eva's room. He tries the knob and it opens. He looks back at Stephen who has already gotten up too.

Miles quietly walks in and shuts the door behind him. Something soft and fluffy smacks into his head. "AHHHHHHHHH! What the hell?"

"Ah ha. Busted." Eva was victorious, and Miles' ear hurt.

"What did I do?" He asked quietly.

"You snuck in here after I made it very clear that I didn't want you in here."

"Do you hear him?" He points outside. "I swear a bear is going to come break down the door and kill him for disrupting his sleep."

"A bear is not going to break down the door and kill Frank, or you. Now out!"

"Eva? Please. I haven't slept in 24 hours."

"Then go sleep outside."

"Then I will get eaten by a bear."

"You're worse than a child you know that?"

"Please." He pleads, giving her a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the floor. And if you snore I'll find that bear and personally feed you to him."

"I don't snore."

"That's what Frank says." She climbs back in the bed.

"Yeah, well I'm not lying. And if I do snore record it because I want my family to have solid evidence that I was killed because I snored."

"I'll remember that."

"Thank you." He lays down and pulls that blanket over him. "Night Eva."

"Night Miles."

Meanwhile Stephen opens the door to Natalie's room a little and looks inside. Nat was curled up on the bed, her back to the door. He opened the door all the way praying that it wouldn't creek. Once open he stepped inside and shut it behind him. He dropped his pillow and blanket on the floor and followed them. Laying down and hoping that it would be quieter in here. He had only been laying down for fifteen minutes when he heard a loud shrieking sounds coming from the bed.

He sat up straight and saw Nat holding a lamp. Since there weren't any lights on he assumed that she couldn't see him. "It's just me Nat."

"Get out or I will kill you."

"Nat. Be quiet or you'll wake the others."

"Stephen? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Frank snores and that is the most uncomfortable chair in the world."

"Oh. Sorry I yelled so loud. You scared the hell out of me."

"That's okay. Sorry for waking you up."

"You didn't."

"What then?"

"Nothing." She sets the lamp down. "Are you going to be okay on the floor?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No offense Stephen, but your not that young anymore."

"Funny. And come to think of it. The chair was more comfortable, but I have no other furniture to use so this will work."

"Get in the bed Stephen."

Stephen blinks a couple of times. "What?"

"You are not sleeping on that floor, and you might die if you go out there with Frank. Get in the bed." She scoots over and pats the space next to her.

"You sure?"

"Now get you ass up here before I change my mind."

Stephen stands and walks over to the bed. He Lays his pillow down next to hers and lays down, pulling his blanket over him.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks."

"No problem. And stay on your side of the bed."

"Yes Ma'am." She chuckles and lays down with her back to him. "Goodnight Natalie."

"Night Stephen."

Eva wakes up halfway through the night to the sound of the floor creaking. Thinking that someone else is trying to come into the room she sits up and turns the light.

"UGH! Turn the damn thing off Eva." Miles growled.

"I keep hearing someone move around." She whispered as she looked down at him.

"It's just me. Now turn that light off."

"Why do you keep moving?" She turns the light off and lays back down.

"Because I'm freezing and the ground is hard and cold."

"Then why don't you go back to your chair?"

"I tried, but Frank is talking now."

"Poor Baby."

"Your mean and I don't like you." He turns around and buries himself under the blanket.

"You're such a baby."

"Bite me."

"Come on."

"What?"

"Do you want to sleep with me or not?" Miles was stunned, he blinked and coughed, hoping something would make the tingly feeling go away.

"That so did not come out right."

"I would love to," Eva just stares at him. "share the bed with you."

"Jerk!" She hits him with her pillow. "Now get up here and shut up."

"Sure thing." He climbs in next to her and they both lay there on their backs and stare at the ceiling.

"Its cold in here."

"I think it's snowing."

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Great. Just our luck."

"I think its kind of fun actually."

She turns to look at him. "You're crazy you know that?"

"Well it is. I mean, when else are the five of us going to be stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I mean, we work together every day and we never spend any time together outside of the labs and hospitals. It's kind of nice."

"Yeah it is."

Miles sits up and lifts his blanket up and puts half of his blanket over Eva. She just gives him a funny look. "You said that you were cold."

"You're so sweet."

Miles lays back down and looks at her. "Don't let anyone else know that."

"Our secret?"

"Yep. Our secret." He says as she lays her head on his shoulder. "Goodnight Eva."

"Night."

Stephen wakes up about the same time as Eva to the feeling of something warm curled up against his side. He looks down and sees that Nat had not only managed to roll over, but had managed to attach herself to his side. Not wanting to wake her but really needing to get the feeling back in his arm he moved it around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She stirred, mumbled something, snuggled closer and then settled down again. He just shook his head and smiled. _She was really cute when she slept_. He pulled his blanket over her a little more when he noticed how cold it was outside. She stirred again, but this time she cried instead of mumbled.

Stephen didn't want to wake her, but when she started struggling against him he knew that he had too. "Nat, wake up." He gently shook her shoulder and she awoke instantly.

"Stephen?"

"Yeah, it it's me."

"Sorry." She starts to pull away from him.

"Stay."

"Huh?"

"Its like ten degrees in here, you're not going anywhere." He pulls her back to him and she snuggles up to him.

"Okay."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream, but I'll be okay now." She wraps her arms around him as she says this.

"Good. Now get some sleep. Hopefully there won't be any more interruptions."

"Hopefully." Stephen brushes back some of the hair off of her forehead and places a kiss on it. "Sleep tight."

"You too." And they both fall asleep dreaming of each other.

Stephen was right; the temperature in the room didn't allow them any room to move. Natalie woke up first, toasty. It took her several seconds to realize that she had her arms wrapped around him and he had his around her. How awkward. She took a quick glimpse out the window, what she saw made her smile (more then she already was) Snow...and lots of it. Barely containing her excitement, Natalie shook Stephen awake.

"What?" It was groggy, and disheartening. Natalie sighed and shook him again, "Get up, Stephen!"

It was amazing how fast his eyes flew open. One of the hands that was on her waist moved to his face, where he used it to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. But we've got snow!" Natalie smiled at the weary look he sent her. "Come on, Stephen, when is the last time you've made a snowman?"

"I don't do snowmen," He said sitting up. Natalie followed suite and let her arms fall to her side. "Okay, then. I have a better idea."

Miles awoke to a bright light coming through the window. Not really wanting to get up he rolled over to bury his face in the pillow, but instead he came face to face with his very beautiful, very sleepy looking co-worker.

"Morning sleepyhead." She smiled at the look on his face. "You do too snore by the way."

"I do not." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked back at her. "What time is it?"

"8:30." She smiled when he reached over and pulled the covers up over her shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "And why is it so damn bright in here?"

"Since six, and you were right. It did snow last night." She smiled when he wrinkled his nose and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

She gently ran a hand over the back of his head and shook it gently. "Get up!"

"Go away evil woman." He then yanked the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on Miles, you were the one that said that this would be fun." She pulled the covers back and he turned to look at her.

"That's before it became 10 degrees in here."

"Come on Miles, please." She gave him the puppy dog look that he had used last night.

He rolled over onto his side and just stared at her. "Fine." He gently got up out of the bed, wrapping the blanket around him tightly.

"YAY." She climbed out after him and did the same with her blanket. "Damn it is cold in here."

"Yeah, well you had two layers over you last night, unlike some of us."

"That was your fault, but thanks." She smiled at him and he smiled back. He opened the door and was greeted by the sound of Natalie and Stephen arguing over something. Which was obviously not serious because they were both smiling.

"Stephen, put down the snowball!" Natalie shouted with a smile, oblivious to their audience.

Stephen chuckled and shook his head... "You got me now I can get you. It's only fair." Natalie's eyes grew wide, and before she could respond she had a face full of snow.

She was blindly rubbing the snow off her numb face, pleading to kill Stephen over his laughs. When all was visible she looked around and found his retreating figure. Growling she raced after him.

Stephen didn't even have a chance, within seconds of hitting Natalie in the face with the snowball and running, he felt someone barrel into him from behind. With a wild yell he fell to the ground. He rolled around just in time to have his shoulders pinned to the ground. "You're dead!"

It became aware to him that Natalie Durant was going to burry him under the snow...one handful at a time. Starting with his face.

And the fact that she was sitting on his stomach didn't help his cause much. Natalie was getting frustrated, the snow on his face was melting...her handfuls became armfuls.

When Natalie couldn't reach anymore snow she admired her work. A very red faced Stephen Connor, who had no use of his arms.

But somehow, even if she had him pinned, Natalie found herself lying on her back on the cold ground. Stephen looking down at her from his kneeling position.

Miles just shook his head at the sight of Natalie and Stephen. Eva pushed past him and made her way to the kitchen. He followed after her and was glad he did when he received a very loud grumble from his stomach.

"There is food here right?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah. What do you want?" She asked as she looked through the cabinets.

"Sleep, but thanks to you I can't have that so, pancakes." He laid his head down on the table and yawned. "Would someone shut that door?"

"I'll make pancakes, but you're closing that door."

"Okay." He got up to close the door and just as he got up there he saw Stephen flip Natalie over and kneel over. "You better be careful Stephen. She's mean."

Nat stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Stephen. He chuckled and shut the door before returning to the kitchen.

"Need some help?" He walked over to where Eva was and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, but only if your not going to burn the house down."

"You know. That's being sexist." She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Assuming that all men are going to burn the house down and that they don't know how to cook."

"Most men don't. Are you telling me that you actually know how to cook?" She looked up at him with a smile.

"Let's see. I lived in a house with between eleven to six women for the 18 years I lived at home. You take a guess."

"Eleven women?"

"My mom, her mom, five older sisters, two younger sisters, my dad's sister, and her daughter."

"Damn. Poor you." She turned back to the stove and watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, it was only me, my dad, my mom's dad, my two younger brothers, and my dog."

"Did you live with enough people?"

"Well my aunt and her daughter only lived with us for two years, but yeah, it was a little crowded." He pulled some eggs out of the fridge. "No move over and watch a pro do this."

She giggled and moved over as he sat the pan down on the stove. _This is going to be fun_. She thought to herself as he elbowed her in the side and she elbowed him back.

Natalie groaned and then sighed; "My butts numb," Stephen shrugged and smiled, "This is my way of torturing you."

"It would be a good method if I could feel anything!" She struggled then gave up when he laughed.

He shrugged again, "Fine, if this isn't working." A few seconds later she wished she wouldn't have said anything. He was tickling her...and she couldn't stop laughing. "S-stop! Ha! Stephen!" It was no use he continued and she was laughing herself into tears.

Stephen's own laughter was drowned out by her howling. This was torture. How did he know that she was ticklish? "Stop!" She pleaded in between fits.

Finally, when both were in tears, he stopped. Natalie's body instantly slumped and she felt like she would never be able to move again. But she did, taking a hand full of snow she threw it on him, "When I get up -"

"-I'll tickle you again."

"You wouldn't!" She said, sitting up quickly. Grabbing her stomach, guarding it from another assault. He fell into another fit of laughter. She hadn't seen him laugh this much since... well...never. Smiling, Natalie shoved his shoulder. "Shut up!"

Nodding, he wiped away the tears trailing down his cheeks. Natalie smirked, "Are you sure you're not a snowman person. It could be fun." He studied her for a moment before responding, "Natalie, you already tried making me a life-size snowman. Ones enough."

She clasped her hands in front of her chest and gave him a puppy dog look, "Please, pretty please!" he raised an eyebrow and smiled, "later." Natalie squealed with joy (much like a five year old) and jumped to her feet. "Come on; let's go find someone to throw snow at."

Making breakfast had been fun, eating it had been better. After they were done they just loaded all the dishes in the dishwasher, both surprised that there was even one there. Now it was time to decide who got the shower.

"This is stupid. First they expect five people to share two beds and a couch, now they expect us to share a bathroom." Eva growled and threw a piece of her toast at Miles.

"Just go take a shower and be quiet."

She threw another piece of toast at him. "Don't talk to me like that." She stood up and grabbed his blanket from around his shoulders. "And I think I will do just that."

"Hey, come back with that." He jumped up and ran after her.

She was almost to the bathroom door when he grabbed her around the waist with one hand and yanked the blanket off with the other. "Give it back!"

"NO!"

"Please."

"You have your own blanket."

"But yours is warmer." _And smells like you. _She thought as she smiled at him.

"I don't care."

She gave him a pouty look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." He took the blanket off and wrapped it over her shoulders. "But you better save me some warm water."

"I will." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. _And he falls for that look again._

"Stephen! When I said find someone to throw snow at I didn't. Mean. ME!" She ducked dodging one of his many flying snow balls. "This is unjust...I was just tickled by a mad man five minutes ago and now I am dodging his balls." she paused for a minute, "that came out wrong."

Stephen just flung more snow at her. "I know what you meant." He stopped long enough for her to roll her eyes.

"Please stop throwing snow at me!"

He stopped.

Natalie smiled, "Good doggy."

"Thanks." He said lightly as she walked over towards him.

"You're welcome," she replied merrily. "Let's go in, I'm cold, tired, and hungry."

Stephen agreed and they both trekked up to the door.

He opened the door for her and Natalie smiled. Stomping the snow off her boots, Natalie walked in and stripped off her coat. Stephen followed her in and did the same.

Natalie looked over at miles, "Where's Eva and Frank?"

"Eva's in the shower and Frank was gone when we got up." He laid his head back down on the table, hoping to get some sleep.

Natalie yelped when she realized that Stephen was attempting to tickle her again, "Oh, god!" She ran behind Miles.

"What?" It was now very obvious that he wasn't going back to sleep. "Get away from me."

Natalie ignored him and Stephen laughed. Using Miles like a shield, Natalie made her way to the room ran in and locked the door behind her. Leaving Stephen and Miles in the hall. Stephen shrugged at Miles look, "You saw nothing."

"Sure, what ever you say."

Miles had attempted to go back to bed after taking his shower, that was three hours ago and he hadn't been able to close his eyes for more then a minute without hearing Natalie scream or Eva throw something.

Deciding that he was going to give up he threw the covers back just as soon as Eva came running into the room, actually, more like came sliding into the room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he looked at her. She was leaning against the door, wearing a faded pair of jeans, socks, and his sweatshirt. _Wait a minute, where the hell did she get that? I've been looking for that thing for weeks. Thief._

"Stephen is trying to throw snow at Natalie and Frank is trying to throw snow at him." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Get any sleep?"

"No, I didn't. And why the hell did they bring snow in the house?"

"Stephen started it."

"I'm putting an end to this." He unlocked the door and got ready to open it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Too late. The second he opened it three huge snowballs came flying right into his face.

"OWW." He slammed the door and locked it.

"I told you so." She smiled and grabbed a towel off the chair, wiping the snow off his face with it.

"When do I ever listen to you?" He walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, closing his eyes.

"Never, but maybe you will now."

"Shut-up." He reached up and grabbed a hold of her waist, pulling her down next to him and tickling her.

"Hey! Stop that!" She squealed and tried to wiggle free, but it wasn't working. So she did the only thing she could think of. She tickled back.

"Okay, not cool." He tried to tickle her back, but it wasn't working. So he used his last resort. He reached up and grabbed a hold of her head, pulling her face down to his and kissed her.

She was surprised, to say the least, but it worked, she stopped tickling him. Moving one hand to his cheek and the other to his chest she kissed him back. The need for air finally broke them apart a few seconds later, but it didn't last long.

Natalie let out an ear piercing scream. She was nailed by two snowballs, one on either side of the head. Not knowing who to kill first she looked around wildly. Grabbing what was left of the snow she stormed over and shoved it into Frank's mouth.

Frank stumbled and landed on the couch. Natalie laughed but soon screamed again when she found her self being lifted off the floor. In one quick moment she found herself draped over Stephen's shoulder.

"Let me go!" She said at a half laugh, beating on his back.

Frank swallowed the snow, "Dump her outside!"

"NO!" Natalie yelled increasing her attack on Stephen's back. "If you do that I will kill you... give you CPR and kill you again, do you hear me!"

"That could be fun," Stephen said, lightly tossing her on the couch, "Sit, stay."

She jumped off the couch and squealed as two pairs of hands grabbed either arm and pulled her back. "Damn it!" she said. "I want a lawyer... This is assault!" The humor in her voice betrayed her angry face.

Stephen shrugged, "Frank do we have any duct tape." Natalie's eyes grew wide and she was up again, running outside...bare footed.

Frank shook his head and walked into the kitchen, "She's your problem not mine."

Smiling, Stephen slipped into his boots and set out after her... it was hard...since it was pitch black.

He didn't get far. She may have been bare footed but that doesn't matter in the art of tripping. And by god she was good at it. Stephen didn't even see it coming.

He was up in seconds though, chasing a laughing Natalie...who was still barefooted. But he didn't plan on tackling her like she had done to him that morning.

Natalie either a. grew tired or b. lost all feeling in her feet because she stopped. Stephen, knowing very well, that she didn't know he was behind her, slowly placed his hand over her eyes, "Guess who."

"Frank," Natalie said, not serious at all.

"No, not quit," He said laughing. Shaking his head he dropped his hand and turned her around, "The least you could have done was put on shoes. We don't need you getting sick, we came here to get away from work, not bring it with us."

Natalie grinned, "I didn't have time to put shoes on. Besides, you're carrying me back."

"I am? I don't remember saying that I would." His grin matched hers. Natalie hit his shoulder,

"Don't make me hurt you Connor."

"What could you possibly do that could hurt me?" He said stepping foreword and placing a hand on her hip.

"There is a whole list," She said softly. She pressed a finger to his chest, "I'm a doctor remember?"

Stephen raised a brow, "So am I, Hun." His other hand rested lightly on her shoulder.

"Oops, I guess I forgot." She whispered, eyes on his mouth.

"Natalie, if we don't get inside then you will become one of the snowmen you are dying to ma-" She cut him off with a soft kiss. Stephen, who had been expecting this held her to him tightly, pulling her feet off the ground.

They made an odd couple, clinging to each other passionately and stumbling across the snow covered ground. Natalie was right; he was carrying her...with some difficulty since they weren't coming up for air, but carrying her all the same.

Good doggy indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Little Bonding Goes A Long Way  
Author: Britt and Sydney  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Nat/Stephen and Miles/Eva  
Disclaimer: We don't own them, wish we did, but we don't.  
A/N: Sorry that it took us so long. We hope the next chapter won't take as long.

--------

After Miles was certain that Eva wouldn't attack him again he pulled back and smiled. Her face was flushed, hair a mess, lips swollen. She smiled back, before moving off of him and pulling him into a standing positin. She kissed him again, hard, and he moaned when she pulled away.

"You're gonna be the death of me Ms. Rossi." He said quietly, which resulted in a smile from Eva.

"Yes, but what a way to go." She raised an eyebrow before kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and laid back on the bed. Her ontop of him, one hand in his hair and the other on his side. "You did lock the door right?" She asked when they both pulled back, desperately seeking air.

"Yeah." He pressed a trail of kisses up her neck before nibbling gently on her ear. "You okay?" He asked when she squealed.

"Don't do that?"

"Do what?" He gently kissed her ear before pulling back to look at her.

"That." She smiled and kissed him, deciding that that was the best way to get him to stop.

He gently flipped them over so that she was under him, her hands moving to his back as he kissed his way down her throat. He had his hands under _his_ sweatshirt and was pulling it over her head when there was a knock at the door.

"Shit." Miles mumbled as he withdrew his hands from Eva's stomach. "Stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said with a smile.

Miles smiled at her shyly before opening the door and coming face to face with Frank. "What do you want Powell?"

"To know if you know where Eva is?" He asked sheepishly.

"She's right there." He pointed to the bed where Eva was sitting up, hair still a mess, cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Hi Frank." She waved to him and smiled, hoping that he would leave now that he knew where she was.

Frank looked between the two and noticed their rumbled hair, blushing faces and messed up clothes. "You two weren't just making-out were you?"

"Get out!" Miles pushed him out the door, slamming it in his face and locking it.

"It was just a question!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eva laughed as Miles rolled his eyes and took a hold of his hands, pulling him back to her.

"Now where were we?" She laid down, pulling him with her and kissed him passionately. This time he managed to get the sweatshirt off, and that wasn't all.

--------

"Right," Natalie mumbled agianst Stephen's lips.

"Hm?" It was his lazy way of asking 'what?'

"Turn right, or we'll fall down the side of the hill," She whispered, pulling away slightly.

"Right." He said, looking quickly behind him before taking a step in the direction she ordered

"Perfect, I see the front door," Natalie eased out of Stephen's arms and hopped slightly, the could ground under her feet was umbearable now.

Stephen smiled down at her before pressing a hand to her back and leading her towards the orange glowing light that seeped out of the open door.

"I caught the escapee," Stephen declared as they both walked into the living room.

Frank looked up at them from the couch, "About time, what were you two doing out there?"

Natalie looked at Stephen and cleared her throat, "Nothing."

A prolonged silence followed her statement. Looking at both men, Natalie smiled, "I'm hungry."

They both watched as she made her way to the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Frank asked when she was out of earshot.

Stephen plopped down in the armchair, "She's fast."

Frank took a drink of his newly opened beer, "I plan on getting drunk tonight, what about you?"

Stephen looked at his friend, "Why? No, I'm not."

"Guess what Curly and Mo are doing in the bedroom."

"What are they doing?" Natalie asked as she came back into the living room, a bowl of popcorn and a soda in her hands. She sat down in the chair next to Stephen's and offered him some of her food.

"It ain't PG-13 no more." Frank offered up with a wink.

Natalie choked on her popcorn, resulting in a quick drink from her soda. "You're talking about Eva and Miles?"

Frank raised his eyebrows, "Who else would I be talking about. It's not like you and Stephen would fall under that category."

"Of course not," Stephen added quickly, attempting to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck.

Natalie swallowed the kernels with some difficulty, "I see."

Frank shock his head, "No, I _saw_ and I will have nightmares for the rest of my life."

Natalie and Stephen shared quick glances, "Saw what?" they asked it at the same time.

Frank stared at them blankly, "What have I been talking about for the last five minutes! I saw Miles and Eva, in what appeared to be a make-out session..." He took another swig of beer, "My eyes are sore."

Stephen took a handful of the popcorn, "Why don't you go to sleep then."

Frank shook his head and leaned back on the couch, "That would required REM sleeping, and I don't want to spend the night visualize _that._"

Natalie swallowed another handful of popcorn, really not paying attention to Frank. She was attempting to hide the fact that she kept looking at Stephen, knowing that he was the same. Frank had inhaled one too many beers to sense what was going on and continued talking, "Are you guys going to have the room again tonight?"

After the piece of popcorn that Natalie had thrown at Stephen rolled down his chest, they both responded with a nod.

Frank sighed, "Well, I get it tomorrow."

A frown spread across Natalie's face, "No you're not."

Frank took a slight offense to this, "You can't expect me to sleep out on the couch all week!"

Stephen chuckled softly and stole the bowl from Natalie, "That is exactly what we expect."

"So, what," Frank glared at them, "You've decided to gang up against me?" He took another sip of his bear and rolled over on the couch so he didn't have to look at them, "Good-night."

The other two looked at each other confused. Natalie tried not to laugh, "Do you think he's mad?"

Her only answer was a shake of Stephen's blonde head. After several seconds, he decided to vocalize it, "No, he won't remember this in the morning."

"I am trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, Lord Powell," Natlaie made a mock bowing motion and stood up, grabbing the empty bowl from Stephen. "I'm going to get ready for bed, make sure Miles and Eva aren't doing anything 'funny.'"

"How about I don't and say I did." He stood up and watched her walk into the kitchen, laughing as she went.

"How about you shut up?" Frank offered, still refusing to roll over and look at him.

"Do us a favor and go to sleep." Stephen didn't care if it sounded a bit harsh... like he said earlier, Frank wouldn't remember it in the morning.

"Children!" Natalie's voice echoed from the kitchen, where they both could hear her doing the dishes, "Don't make me beat you with a frying pan."

This time Frank did roll around to look at Stephen, "It's alright, man, you can have the room tonight... and tomorrow, just as long as she sleeps nowhere near me."

Stephen smiled, "Deal."

--------

Miles had only been asleep for two hours when he was awoken by a loud crash and the sound of someone cussing. He slowly reached over for Eva, noticing that she wansn't there he sat up and looked around.

"Eva, that you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." She replied quietly, trying to manevour her way around the bed.

"What are you doing up?" He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at the clock. "It's one-thirty in the morning, come back to bed."

"I will after I find my suitcase."

"Why do you need your suitcase?"

"Because I want my pajamas."

"Oh." He watched as she made her way over to the chair where her suitcase was held. "Why don't you just put my sweatshirt back on?"

"Because I don't know where it is."

He smiled, remembering the events that took place earlier that evening. "I think its under the bed."

"My point exaclty." She pulled her pajamas out and yanked on her pants before turning to him. "I think everything else is under there too."

"Now that's not possible." He reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her onto the bed. "You shouldn't even bother to put that on. I'm just going to have it off of you in a few minutes." He winked at her and pulled her hair out of its messy ponytail.

"No you will not." She pulled her long-sleeve shirt over her head and ran a hand through her hair before climbing over him to the empty space. "I plan on actually sleeping some tonight."

"We did sleep." He laid down next to her and pulled her under him. "Now we can play."

"Miles," She more than growled his name then said it. "we have to restrain ourselves."

"Why?" He ran a hand through her hair and down her face and neck.

"Because, we have too." She was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than his hands.

"That's a bad reason." He kissed her gently on the forehead, then the nose, then the lips.

"I know." She kissed him hard, raking her fingers up and down his back as she deepened it. They stayed this way for a while before Eva pulled back. "Miles?"

"Hmm?" He asked, letting his fingers run down her thigh.

"I think we're being watched."

"By who?"

"I have no idea." He stopped his movement and pulled the covers off of their heads.

"Frank!"

--------

Natalie was slightly impressed with her capability to run across the snow covered ground, in freezing weather, and still retain her perfect health. It was late at night, however, when she realized Stephen hadn't been so lucky. He was a big man, and becaues of that each cough made the bed shake. Natalie gave a rye smile, "Give me five more minutes, mommy." She wondered how Stephen would react.

The only response she got was a tired, "Ugh, you did this to me."

Shaking her head, she tugged on his sleeve, "Did not."

Stephen rolled over and regarded her, "Did too."

His voice sounded stuffy, and his nose was red. Natalie laughed to herself and curled up against him, "As long as you don't get me sick, I will let you remain in the bed."

She felt his hand rest lightly on her back before he began talking, "How generous of you."

Rolling over, she pressed her back to his chest and pulled her knees up to her stomach. Stephen coughed, and this time he and the bed weren't the only thing that shook. Natalie frowned and sighed, "You okay?"

"I think I might be dying." Even though it was late, and he had what appeared to be the beginning of the cold, Natalie could hear the humor in his voice.

Lacing her fingers through his, she shook her head, "We're on vacation, Stephen. I'm not playing Doctor."

This time the bed shook with his laughter, the another round of coughs.

Natalie turned her body enough so she could kiss his cheek quickly, "I am going to go out and get you some water and find some Asprin. Try to sleep, before you wake up the house with your... coughing."

She could hear Stephen moan and she climbed off the bed, amused at how he sprawled out and gathered all the blankets around him. The floorboards creeked under her feet as she walked towards the door. She didn't bother to tip-toe, if Stephen hadn't waken up the house already then they would remain fast asleep.

Her trip to the living room was not what she expected it to be, mid-way there she heard someone running up behind her. Turning around she saw Frank with a horrified look on his face, he rushed pass her into the livingroom. From there he threw himself on the couch and burst into a round of hysterical laughter. She was mildly concearned for his mental health.

Deciding to take a detour, Natalie walked over to the couch and forcefully moved his feet out of her way so she could sit down, "Frank, are you okay?"

He looked at her through his laughs, "You should have seen their faces. You should have seen my face."

Natalie remained confused, "What is going on?"

He continued laughing, "That was not the bathroom!"

Obviously, she thought to herself. Things that lurked in the bathroom should be terrifying, not humorous. Biting the inside of her cheek she leaned back against the armrest, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

A nod followed.

Taking a deep breath, Frank began to recount the events, "I was heading towards the bathroom... and it seems I forgot where it actually was. So, I walked into the wrong room."

Natalie's jaw dropped, she had picked up on it quickly, "Miles and Eva..."

Frank nodded, "And you'll never guess what they were doing."

"Ewww!" Natalie sounded like a five-year-old girl who had just spotted a hairy spider. Grabbing a pillow she beat him with it, "Don't tell me that!"

Frank tried to battled the pillow with his arms and was losing, "Well, Eva had the decency to be dressed..."

"AGH!" Natalie knocked him upside the head with the cushion, "Bad visuals, Powell... stop it."

They were both laughing now, and if anyone had been sleeping they weren't now. The sounds of coughing could be heard now, and both looked up to see Stephen walking into the living room, "What's going on?"

Natalie held up her hand and swallowed hard, "YOu really don't want to know."

Frank made a motion to show that Natalie was right.

"Well, from what I can see Natalie is beating you in a pillow fight..."

Both shook their heads. Frank smiled, "That's not what she is talking about.

"Believe me," Natalie stressed, "You really do not want to know." She was laughing again.

Frank started humming a tune that sounded a lot like the wedding march. Natalie snickered and nearly fell over the edge of the couch, making him hum it louder. For a moment Stephen was afraid that she had told him about what they had done earlier while being outside, but after several seconds passed he really didn't believe that was what they were laughing about.

"Eva..." Natalie wheezed, "a-and..." Another fit of laughter stopped her words.

"Miles..." Frank croaked.

At this time, Frank found it in his power to return her blows with a pillow of his own. Sadly, with a wild yelp, she flipped over the edge... her legs resting in the spot where her butt had once been and her back against the side of her couch. The only thing that was keeping her balanced was her upper back and shoulders. This only made her laugh harder.

Stephen pieced everything together, then coughed. "That is disturbing."

Natalie was attempting to straighten herself up, but the only thing she could managed to do was kick her legs wildly and attepmt to talk. The fact that her jaw was being pressed to her chest.Her 'help me' sounded a lot like 'Kelpie'.

Walking over to her tiredly, Stephen reached down and lifted her off the floor, "I guess you aren't going to get me water after her."

Natalie swayed slightly and nearly leaned agianst him, a large smile on her face, "You can get it."

This earned a wondering look from Frank, "Water?"

"Stephen's sick," Natalie said it like she was telling a dark secret.

The topic of their discussion rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine."

Frank stood up wagging his finger, "Plenty of fluids and Asprin... doctor's orders."

Natalie snatched for his hand... attempting to stop his obscene geasture, "You're not a doctor, Frank."

He grinned, "But you are."

She was thankful that it was dark in the living room so that neither could see her blush. Pressing on Stephen's arm, Natalie started leading him towards the kitchen, "Come on, lets get you some water." The tone of her voice was almost forceful.

Frank took it in his power to start laughing again... falling back onto the couch.


End file.
